Aposta Verde
by psc07
Summary: Quando Sirius Black descobriu que Lily Evans tinha comprado uma Lingerie verde, precisava provar que estava falando a verdade, e qual melhor maneira de fazer isso do que com uma aposta entre amigos? (Rating T por segurança)
**Olha quem está momentaneamente de volta!**

 **Escrevi uma short a partir de um drabble de uma amiga, e espero que gostem. Minha faculdade está uma loucura, então matem a saudade aqui porque não sei quando volto!**

 **Reviews serão sempre bem vindas!**

* * *

-Você nunca se cansa de comer, Rabicho? – Remus Lupin perguntou, com uma cara que misturava divertimento e nojo.

Peter Pettigrew apenas elevou os olhos e deu ombros enquanto estufava a boca com mais batatas. Ele e Remus estavam no Três Vassouras esperando James Potter e Sirius Black.

-Onde eles estão, mesmo? – Peter perguntou. Remus deu um gole em sua Cerveja Amanteigada e olhou no relógio que ganhara no aniversário de 17 anos.

-Estão atrasados – Remus comentou, antes de responder de fato – James tinha que resolver alguns problemas da monitoria e Sirius... Ele não disse aonde iria, mas suponho que tenha algo a ver com alguma garota.

Peter assentiu distraidamente, voltando sua atenção para seu prato. Remus suspirou e pegou o jornal, lendo apenas as manchetes. Os quatro amigos tinham combinado de almoçar e passar a tarde em Hogsmead. Apesar de ainda ser Outubro, o dia começara com uma leve geada e não havia esquentado muito até aquele momento. Depois de Peter reclamar muito de ter de usar luvas e cachecol ao meio-dia antes do Halloween, Remus sugeriu que eles fossem logo para o restaurante esperar pelos outros dois lá.

-Vão querer mais alguma coisa, queridos? – Madame Rosmerta perguntou a eles. Remus pediu outra Cerveja Amanteigada, enquanto Peter acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se esforçava para engolir.

-Rabicho, espere Pontas e Almofadinhas para almoçar – Lupin disse. Rosmerta riu e Peter enrubesceu.

-Mas eu estou com fome _agora_! – O garoto rechonchudo respondeu enquanto Remus revirou os olhos.

-Você está comendo um prato de batatas. Sozinho – Lupin disse ceticamente – Além do mais, não é como se sua fome fosse passar – Se virou para a dona do bar – Por favor, uma Cerveja para ele também.

Remus observou Madame Rosmerta se afastar e olhou distraidamente para a porta quando ouviu o barulho de sua abertura. Reconheceu James entrando no restaurante e procurando por eles enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

Lupin levantou a mão e acenou, para chamar a atenção do amigo para a mesa. Quando James viu, sorriu e se encaminhou rapidamente até eles.

-Merlin, Rabicho, você _já_ está comendo? – James perguntou enquanto tirava o gorro e as luvas e se sentava. Peter corou novamente.

-Erm, eu estava, hm, com fome e não sabia se vocês iriam demorar, então pedi um lanchinho antes de almoçar de fato...

-Lanchinho? – Remus perguntou rindo. James sorriu e pegou uma batata do prato de Peter, que protestou e puxou o prato para mais perto de si. O rosto de James ainda estava vermelho do frio e da atividade física até chegar ali.

Madame Rosmerta chegou à mesa levando as Cervejas e James pediu uma para ele além de mais batatas para petiscar.

-Resolveu? – Remus perguntou para James, que franziu o cenho – O problema da monitoria?

-Ah, sim, sim – Ele disse rapidamente – Resolvidíssimo. Problema não é mais problema. Tudo sem problemas agora.

-O que houve?

-Um imbróglio com os relatórios de detenções. – James respondeu enquanto roubava outra batata de Peter.

-Imbróglio? – Peter perguntou confuso.

-E precisava ser hoje? – Remus perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

-Imbróglio, problema... – James explicou – Infelizmente sim, Minerva pediu para receber até hoje no almoço, então precisávamos fazer agora de manhã – Ele continuou, mexendo no cabelo.

-"Precisávamos"?

-É, é. Eu e Lily. – Madame Rosmerta então apareceu com a Cerveja e as batatas. James piscou em agradecimento e deu um gole em sua bebida.

-Você e Lily? Mas vocês não foram ontem? – Peter perguntou.

-Sim, mas ontem foi pra outra coisa. – James respondeu, comendo mais batatas – Cadê Almofadinhas?

-Foi para quê? – Peter quis saber, enquanto Lupin respondia "espero que esteja chegando".

-Ontem estávamos vendo os horários das rondas – James explicou, olhando para a porta se abrindo – Ah, aí está o cachorro...

Sirius Black não estava usando gorro, pois ele decididamente não gostava de como seu cabelo ficava depois. Ele demorou um pouco a achar a mesa de seus amigos, mas quando achou, seus passos eram decididos.

-Hey, batatas! – Foi sua saudação, pegando uma batata antes mesmo de sentar.

-Você está atrasado – Lupin comentou. Sirius revirou os olhos e bagunçou o cabelo do amigo.

-Sim, sim, sei que estou, obrigado por me avisar, Aluado – Sirius respondeu sarcasticamente – Isso não importa agora, o que importa- OI, Rosmerta! – A dona do bar virou-se – Consegue uma dose de Uísque de Fogo para mim? – Ela sorriu e assentiu. Sirius sorriu também e comeu mais uma batata – Essas fritas estão muito boas.

-O que importa, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou num tom de voz divertido.

-Anh? Ah sim! Vocês não vão acreditar quem eu encontrei agora comprando lingerie verde!

James e Remus reviraram os olhos e gemeram, enquanto Peter esbugalhou os olhos.

-Por favor, isso não vai ser outra história extremamente detalhada sobre as roupas íntimas de alguma garota, certo? – Remus perguntou exasperado. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Sirius gostava, às vezes, de compartilhar detalhes sórdidos de seus encontros.

-Suponho que essa parte não seja tão relevante agora – Sirius concedeu – De qualquer maneira, terei de começar por algum ponto... Lembram que eu saí uma vez no início do ano com Keira Mathews?

-Foi a que você levou para o nosso dormitório no dia do meu aniversário? – James perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Sirius sorriu.

-Você tem uma boa memória, Pontas! Sim, ela mesma. Por sinal, já me desculpei por ter esquecido o feitiço silenciador nessa noite?

-Sim, mas é sempre bom se desculpar de novo – Peter murmurou e os outros riram.

-Er, desculpem. De qualquer maneira, eu disse que queria ter outro encontro parecido, e ela disse que sim, e que eu até poderia escolher o traje, er, mais interno dela. Como sou um cavalheiro, propus eu mesmo pagar por uma roupa nova e ela aceitou bem feliz.

James e Remus se entreolharam incrédulos, enquanto Peter tinha um olhar de admiração ("Como ele consegue isso?" era a pergunta que percorria sua mente no momento).

-Definimos que iríamos escolher hoje-, ah, obrigado, Rosmerta!- que iríamos escolher hoje na lojinha de lingerie que tem no final da rua. Programa divertido, eu imaginava, e nos encontramos mais cedo na sala velha de Feitiços, que inclusive é melhor que a de Transfigurações para uma saída casual, caso queiram saber, e depois seguimos para a loja.

"Keira estava indecisa, pedindo minha opinião, então ficamos lá por quase uma hora. Eu estava perdendo a paciência, e fui ajudar a procurar também. Quando cheguei na sessão de lingeries verdes, adivinha quem eu encontro?!"

-Minerva? – Remus perguntou sarcasticamente. James sorriu e bebeu Cerveja Amanteigada.

-Min-, Aluado, não seja obtuso! – Sirius disse – Minerva com certeza usaria preto.

Remus e Peter fizeram caretas de nojo.

-Na verdade, quem eu encontrei, completamente feliz e desacompanhada, cantarolando, foi Evans!

James cuspiu a Cerveja que estava em sua boca e encarou Sirius, que estava concentrado no prato de batatas e não percebeu a reação do melhor amigo. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas e Peter assoviou.

-Não que eu esteja julgando Evans, nada disso – Sirius continuou, comendo mais batatas – é só que eu não sabia que ela estava com alguém, pra comprar lingerie...

-Bem, não é preciso estar com alguém pra se comprar lingerie... – Remus comentou.

-E você sabe tudo sobre isso, não é, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou rindo.

-Você não vai acreditar no tipo de coisa que nossas amigas falam quando estão bêbadas e _longe de você_.

-Hm. Vou fingir que acredito. Mas de qualquer forma, nunca imaginei Lily usando lingerie _verde_.

-Você já a imaginou usando lingerie? – James perguntou, se recuperando aos poucos. Sirius fez uma careta.

-Bom, Pontas, uma vez... duas no máximo. Sabe como é, ela é uma garota bonita, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Mas a cor me intrigou.

-Pode ser por causa dos olhos dela – James comentou e depois se calou.

-É, talvez. Você está bem?

Remus observou James. Era de conhecimento geral que James tinha uma imensa queda por Lily Evans. Remus temia, por James, que essa compra significasse que Lily estava saindo com alguém. Ele teria de perguntar a ela depois, já que ela era sua amiga.

-Eu? Sim, sim. Você ouviu Aluado. Lingerie não é fator patognomônico para estar saindo com alguém. – James falou, bebendo mais Cerveja Amanteigada.

-Pato o quê? – Peter perguntou, engasgando.

-Não é sinônimo.

-Sinônimo?

-Não é igual – James explicou novamente.

-Você está falando muito complicado, James. De qualquer maneira, eu não sei se acredito totalmente na sua história, Almofadinhas – Peter comentou. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não acredita?

-Não seria novidade nenhuma se você inventasse algo.

-E por que eu faria isso, Rabicho?

A resposta foi interrompida por Rosmerta, que perguntou sobre o pedido do almoço. Remus já havia anotado num papel e entregou para a dona do bar, que sorriu agradecida.

-Bom, imagino que pela diversão de nossa reação. – Peter retomou, mais animado agora que seu almoço fora pedido.

-Então só me resta uma opção. Provar que é verdade. E eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom!

Os outros três gemeram.

-O que você vai fazer, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou cautelosamente.

-Obviamente, terei de roubar a lingerie verde de Evans.

Os outros três gemeram novamente.

-Duvido que você faça isso – James disse, tomando um último gole.

-Aposta aceita. – Sirius disse, e entornou o resto do uísque. – Aliás – Ele continuou –, aliás, podíamos fazer algo mais divertido...

Os outros três gemeram outra vez.

-Não, me escutem! Podemos fazer uma aposta, de quem consegue roubar a lingerie verde de Evans primeiro!

Os outros três gemeram (não é difícil perceber que essa era uma reação comum perto de Sirius Black).

-Blá, reclamem o quanto quiserem. Eu invoco o Juramento Sagrado.

O Juramento Sagrado era um combinado entre os Marotos que obrigava os quatro a entrarem em pelo menos uma aposta ou brincadeira no período de dois meses.

Os outros três gemeram ainda novamente.

Mas sabiam que não podiam fazer nada, a não ser aceitar.

E foi ali, enquanto eles almoçavam, que os termos da Aposta Verde foram declarados.

-Tem que ser a lingerie verde, nenhuma outra conta – Sirius logo declarou.

-E como saberemos que é a lingerie verde de Evans? – Peter questionou.

-Nem sabemos se ela comprou de fato... – James acrescentou, sendo completamente ignorado.

-Quem apresentar a peça, terá de tomar um Veritasserum. – Foi a solução de Sirius.

-Certo. Não podemos pedir para as amigas dela – Remus completou.

-Concordo! – Peter disse.

-Os demais Marotos pagam as contas de bar e doces do vencedor por um mês.

-Menos se for durante as férias! – Peter exclamou, lembrando quanto Sirius e James gostavam de beber no verão.

Satisfeitos, eles escreveram tudo num pergaminho. Sirius olhou para James.

-Não gostou da aposta?

-Evans vai me matar – Ele disse simplesmente.

-Pelo menos você terá a chance de ver a lingerie dela alguma vez...

Sirius, Remus e Peter começaram a rir, mas pararam quando uma voz os interrompeu.

-Ver a lingerie de quem?

Os quatro se entreolharam assustados e James ainda fez uma careta.

E depois se viraram para Lily Evans, que levava duas sacolas nas mãos: uma da Dedosdemel, e uma preta. Eles olharam para as duas e logo olharam para a ruiva de novo.

-De Minerva – Sirius respondeu rapidamente.

-Minerva McGonagall, a professora? – Lily perguntou confusa.

-Sempre achei que ela usava preto...

A garota estreitou os olhos, mas sua feição foi estragada por um bocejo.

-Bom, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vocês estão falando, nem porque vocês iriam querer ver a lingerie de _Minerva_. Só passei para avisar a Potter que precisamos resolver o problema dos relatórios.

-Vocês não fizeram isso hoje de manhã? – Remus perguntou.

-Sim, mas Minerva ainda tinha que aprovar. Ela não gostou? – James interrompeu, olhando para Lily.

-Er, não... na verdade, não. Alguma coisa sobre ilegibilidade – Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

-Você escreve da próxima vez. – James retrucou, mas sua intenção foi estragada por uma piscada de olho.

-Hoje, nove da noite. Não se atrase.

-Tem um encontro agora, Evans? – Sirius perguntou quando a bruxa fez menção de se afastar.

-Não lhe interessa! – Ela respondeu cantando enquanto caminhava para longe.

O olhar de James se demorou um pouco mais em Lily, e foi interrompido por Sirius:

-Horários bem estranhos esses que Evans lhe arranja.

-Nem me fale. Só não reclamo porque... Bem, porque é Evans.

-Que horas você chegou ontem, por sinal? Eu cheguei tarde e você ainda não estava lá.

-Eu, hm, dormi na Sala Precisa. Queria descansar dos roncos de Pete.

O assunto foi deixado de lado pelos protestos de Peter, afirmando que ele não roncava, enquanto Sirius veementemente dizia que parecia uma mistura de urso com britadeira. Em troca, Peter relembrou todos os momentos em que James fora rejeitado por Lily.

-... mas dizer que sairia com a Lula Gigante...! Impagável! – James revirou os olhos enquanto os outros três riam.

-Muito engraçado isso que aconteceu há mais de um ano. – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

James esperou que seus amigos fossem parar de rir, mas eles continuaram.

-Quem precisa de inimigo quando se tem amigos assim – Ele retrucou, terminando sua Cerveja Amanteigada – Ficam rindo de um fora que eu tomei da garota que eu gosto...

-Não é exatamente do fora, Pontas – Sirius explicou – É mais pelo jeito que ela falou, sabe?

-Como se isso melhorasse o fora em si – James disse, consertando os óculos – Na verdade, é ainda pior, porque fui preterido por um molusco.

Ele percebeu que sua fala, ao invés de causar um sentimento de empatia, gerou mais risos em seus amigos. Revirou os olhos e se levantou.

-Eu não preciso ficar ouvindo isso – Ele disse suspirando. Os outros o chamaram de volta, mas ele acenou e continuou até o banheiro. Remus parou de rir.

-Ok, talvez nós devêssemos pegar mais leve com James em relação a Lily – Remus comentou. Sirius e Peter concordaram.

-Mas ainda assim ele está na aposta. – Sirius acrescentou momentos depois quando eles foram em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

A segunda-feira que marcava o início da aposta começou cedo para James. Seus pais resolveram mandar doces diretamente para seu dormitório, o que fez com que a coruja despejasse a encomenda nele.

Por isso quando os outros Marotos estavam acordando, James já estava pronto, terminando de separar os livros.

-Acordando mais cedo para começar logo a aposta, Pontinhas? – Sirius perguntou. James riu e negou com a cabeça.

-Eu ainda tenho que pensar em como tentar ganhar essa aposta sem perder minha cabeça, Almofadinhas. – James respondeu, se virando para o amigo.

-Ela vai tentar matar qualquer um de nós, cara – Sirius rebateu – Você não está sozinho.

-Mas eu tenho que lidar muito mais com ela do que vocês, não é? – James disse, revirando os olhos.

-Tem? – Peter perguntou, ainda enrolado em suas cobertas.

-Bem, até onde eu saiba, ainda somos monitores chefes, Rabicho. Imagina como as reuniões serão interessantes se ela descobre dessa aposta. – Ele limpou a garganta e afinou a voz: - "Você perdeu o direito de falar quando tentou roubar minha calcinha, Potter".

-Agora eu estou meio que torcendo para ela descobrir você tentando roubar a lingerie – Remus disse rindo. James mostrou-lhe o dedo médio e riu também.

-Vou tomar isso como uma crítica construtiva para deixar as reuniões mais legais e não como um insulto a seu monitor chefe.

-Faça isso – Remus disse, enquanto Sirius entrava no banheiro para se arrumar.

-E talvez eu até comente com Evans a respeito de sua crítica.

-Aguardarei ansioso pela resposta.

James saiu rindo, e quando chegou na mesa da Grifinória para tomar seu café da manhã, estava decidido a falar com Lily sobre a crítica, mesmo tendo percebido o sarcasmo de Remus. Ela, porém, ainda não havia chegado, então ele escolheu um lugar aleatório e se sentou.

-Vocês realmente vão tentar ver a lingerie de Minerva? – Ele ouviu após 10 minutos.

James sorriu com a voz e olhou para seu lado, onde uma ruiva estava sentando.

-O que você acha?

-Bom, é uma ideia completamente sem sentido, mas como foi _Sirius_ , eu espero qualquer coisa dele...

-Não vamos tentar ver a lingerie de Minerva, não se preocupe – James assegurou, rindo. Lily sorriu também – Quer um doce? – Ele ofereceu um dos que sua mãe lhe enviara e a garota aceitou sorrindo – Por falar em lingerie...

Ele estava olhando-a de canto de olho, e Lily o encarava com um olhar especulativo e um sorriso provocador brincando nos lábios.

-O que tem lingerie? Gostaria de fazer uma confissão?

O sorriso de James imitou o de Lily e ele soltou um leve riso.

-Mais para uma pergunta, na verdade – Ele corrigiu, bebendo um gole de suco de abóbora – Eu ouvi uma história sobre uma lingerie verde envolvendo você, gostaria de esclarecer alguma coisa?

Ele agora a olhava de frente, encarando aqueles belos olhos verdes que brilhavam enquanto sua dona sorria. James não se cansava de admirar Lily, ainda mais quando o brilho era de divertimento e não de raiva. Ela soltou um leve sorriso, olhou para cima e mordeu o lábio inferior dramaticamente.

-Na verdade... – Mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Sirius. James teve de esforçar para não revirar os olhos, o que fez com que Lily risse mais ainda.

-Ora, Pontas. Já está atazanando a vida da pobre Lily? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se no outro lado de James.

-Para você ver o que eu sofro – A garota respondeu e piscou um olho. James sorriu.

-Não tema, Evans. Eu vim para lhe salvar. Assim com Aluado e Rabicho, que devem estar descendo a qualquer momento.

Como se fosse ensaiado, Remus e Peter apareceram, acompanhados de Mary MacDonald e Marlene McKinnon e se sentaram perto de James, Lily e Sirius. O que prometia ser um calmo café-da-manhã para James logo se tornou uma bagunça com o mais novo tropeço de Peter na escadaria. Mary tomara para si a responsabilidade de contar e encenar (o que fosse possível de encenar sentada) a queda. Sirius brigou com Peter por ser a segunda vez que ele caía sem a presença de dele, o que fez Lily ter uma crise de riso.

E assim continuou, com piadas e provocações até Sirius abruptamente mudar de assunto.

-Evans, MacDonald e McKinnon, eu tenho uma pergunta para vocês.

Os outros três marotos encararam Sirius rapidamente, enquanto as meninas sorriam e concordavam em responder.

-Vocês já conseguiram levar um garoto para o dormitório de vocês? Caso sim, como?

Marlene começou a rir de novo, enquanto Mary corava e Lily erguia as sobrancelhas. As duas primeiras negaram rapidamente.

-E você, Evans? – Sirius pressionou, ignorando o aviso baixo de James.

-Por que a pergunta? – Lily disse.

-Apenas curiosidade, ruivinha.

-Bom, agora que você esclareceu – Lily comentou sarcasticamente – Você realmente acha que eu diria para _você_ como subir no meu dormitório?

-Quer dizer que você já levou? – Sirius perguntou animadamente.

-Eu não disse isso. Eu disse isso? Tenho quase certeza que eu não disse isso.

-Então você não levou? Como você saberia então?

-Não é preciso ter levado alguém para saber como fazer.

-Ora, Evans, eu estou apenas curioso. – Sirius pediu e Lily riu.

-Você é a _literalmente_ última pessoa para quem eu contaria como subir.

-Qual é? Você diria para James? – Sirius desafiou apontando para seu amigo.

-Se a escolha fosse entre você e ele? Sem nem pensar duas vezes.

O queixo de Sirius caiu e James sorriu, piscando para Lily.

-Obrigado, Evans!

-Não se anime muito. Eu não disse que você seria uma das primeiras também...

Os outros riram da cara que James fez em resposta enquanto Sirius se recuperava.

-Ok, entre eu e Dumbledore?

-Que pergunta idiota. Com certeza Dumbledore. Eu provavelmente conversaria com ele enquanto providenciava um chá, e nem precisaria me preocupar se ele iria remexer na minha gaveta de calcinha.

Na defesa de Sirius, ele não tentou negar que faria isso (todos ali sabiam que ele tentaria), apenas afirmou que James faria o mesmo.

-Bom, ele tentaria ser discreto, pelo menos – Lily argumentou.

-Entre eu e Voldemort?

-Voldemort.

-Voldemort? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo.

-Voldemort. – Lily confirmou, acenando com a cabeça.

-Mas ele provavelmente se esconderia no armário para te matar!

-Mas se ele se escondesse seria para me matar, e não para me ver trocando de roupa, e isso me dá um certo conforto.

As outras garotas concordaram em meio a risos, enquanto os Marotos gargalhavam de Sirius. Ele apenas estreitou os olhos para a ruiva e continuou a comer. As garotas decidiram sair logo para a aula, deixando os Marotos sozinhos.

-Sabe, Potter, pensei que não mentíssemos um para o outro – Sirius disse, após certificar-se de que as garotas não mais podiam ouvi-los. James revirou os olhos.

-Sobre o que estou mentindo, Almofadinhas?

-Você disse que não tinha nada planejado, mas cá está você, conversando com Evans cedo. – Sirius explicou, com um ar de gravidade e seriedade que simplesmente não combina com ele.

-E como isso seria um plano para a aposta, Almofadinhas?

-Foi _justamente_ o que eu me perguntei – Sirius respondeu, sem olhar para o amigo e se concentrando na comida ao invés disso – Não pude ouvir sobre o que vocês estavam falando, já que vocês estavam quase sussurrando, sobre o que nem Merlin sabe. Então percebi uma falha no nosso acordo.

-Qual a falha? – Peter perguntou ansiosamente, enquanto James revirava os olhos e voltava a comer.

-Nós falamos que não podíamos pedir ajuda das amigas de Evans... mas não dissemos nada sobre pedir ajuda à própria _Evans_.

Remus e James olharam incredulamente para Sirius enquanto Peter parecia ponderar a ideia.

-Sirius, quem você _acha_ que em sã consciência pediria para Evans uma _lingerie_ dela? – James perguntou.

-Bom, eu tenho a impressão que _você_ já fez isso, caro amigo.

-Foi no quarto ano e eu estava _bêbado_.

-Remus é tão amigo dela que eu não duvidaria que ele pedisse e ela desse. – Sirius continuou, ignorando a justificativa – E algumas pessoas podem achar isso uma forma de flerte. Sabe, algumas pessoas piscam, sorriem, dão cantadas... outras pedem ou dão roupas íntimas.

Os outros três fizeram silêncio.

-Com quem você anda além da gente, Sirius? – Remus perguntou.

-Você acha que estou exagerando, mas uma vez uma garota me pediu para usar a calcinha dela. Não foi isso que eu fiz, se vocês quiserem saber, mas não julgo quem faça. Simplesmente não entendo o apelo...

-Almofadinhas, o que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa? – Remus perguntou.

-Que talvez Pontas tenha ouvido de alguém que Lily tem esse fetiche e vai usar isso como uma forma de seduzir Evans, e aí vai ganhar a aposta.

-Porque realmente, se eu conseguisse "seduzir" Evans, ganhar a aposta seria o mais importante – James comentou ironicamente enquanto eles se levantavam para ir para a aula.

-Não foi isso que eu disse, Pontas – Sirius tentou se justificar – Mas a aposta interferiria para sempre na minha vida, ao contrário de você sair com Evans, que apenas seria levemente interessante para mim.

Claro que esse comentário foi seguido de um tapa bem dado por James na cabeça de Sirius, que tentou reclamar mas os outros dois amigos concordaram com James ("Você poderia ter dito pelo menos o tempo de duração do prêmio, Almofadinhas" Remus opinou). Isso fez com que Remus fosse se sentar com James, deixando Peter e Sirius no fundo da sala.

-Você realmente acha que Evans tem fetiche por homens usando calcinha? – Peter sussurrou para Sirius algum tempo depois de o professor iniciar a aula. Ambos olharam para Lily, que estava copiando a aula.

-Eu não sei, Rabicho – Sirius respondeu num tom baixo – Eu nunca tinha imaginado que ela gostasse de lingerie verde. É uma possibilidade.

Peter se calou por um momento e depois suspirou.

-Eu nunca vou ganhar essa aposta... – Ele murmurou. Sirius o olhou, pensativo.

-Eu entendo seu ponto, Rabicho. Aqueles dois ali – E apontou para James e Remus, que estavam anotando e conversando – têm uma grande vantagem. Aluado é um grande amigo de Evans, e Pontas tem passado uma grande quantidade de tempo com ela, portanto tendo mais oportunidade de conhecê-la.

-E você é você. Já vou até guardar meu dinheiro...

-Sabe, acho que deveríamos nivelar a aposta.

-Como assim?

-Eu e você nos juntamos. Se um de nós dois ganhar, fornece uma quantia dos doces e bebidas para o outro.

-É uma proposta interessante. Estou dentro.

Sirius sorriu, cuspiu na mão e a estendeu para o amigo.

-Eu odeio quando você faz isso... – Peter reclamou.

-Larga de ser fresco, Rabicho.

Peter suspirou, cuspiu na própria mão e apertou a de Sirius. Este então conjurou um pano, enxugou a sua palma e jogou o pano fora, ajeitando o cabelo ao mexer a cabeça.

Algumas cadeiras à frente, Remus e James também comentavam sobre a aposta.

-Eu realmente não entendo como você pode estar nessa aposta, Aluado – James comentou.

-Não sei, eu estava me sentindo meio... impulsivo no sábado. Tinha algum tempo que não fazíamos mais coisas diferentes.

-Se por 'diferentes' você quer dizer 'perigosas', a lua cheia foi semana retrasada – James disse e Remus sorriu, mesmo olhando para os dois lados para ver se alguém tinha ouvido – Inclusive eu preferia uma semana inteira de lua cheia a ter que enfrentar Evans sabendo dessa história.

Remus escondeu a risada numa tosse.

-Lily já se acostumou comigo fazendo algumas loucuras por causa de vocês.

-Mas nenhuma dessas loucuras envolviam roubar a calcinha dela.

-Isso é verdade – Remus concedeu – O que você vai fazer para ganhar?

-Honestamente? E estou falando isso apenas para você e implorando segredo... – James ressaltou, encarando o amigo – Eu prefiro pagar tudo de vocês três por um mês do que correr o risco de Evans me pegar tentando roubar a lingerie dela.

-Então você não vai nem tentar ganhar?

-Se eu conseguir pensar em alguma coisa que não me envolva na cena do crime, vou tentar.

A resposta de Remus foi impedida por uma exclamação surpresa e alta de Flitwick:

-Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew! – Ouviu-se a voz esganiçada do professor de Feitiços – Por favor, vocês poderiam prestar atenção e parar de conversar.

-Não posso prometer conseguir, Filius – Sirius respondeu, dando um sorriso – Mas posso prometer _tentar_.

-Também prometo _tentar_ deixá-lo fora de detenção, Sr. Black – O professor baixinho respondeu, fazendo a sala rir – Acho que nossas promessas se complementam.

James percebeu o olhar de Lily nos seus dois amigos e depois nele. Ele então piscou para ela, e ganhou uma revirada de olhos em reposta.

-O que vocês estavam aprontando? – James perguntou para os outros dois quando a classe havia sido liberada.

-Estávamos apenas conversando. Sem aprontar nada – Peter respondeu dando de ombros.

Isso se revelou ser mentira no Salão Comunal à noite. James e Remus estavam debruçados sobre planilhas de patrulhas, tentando encaixar as rondas de Remus em horários convenientes, enquanto Sirius lia o caderno de esportes do Profeta Diário.

Estava tudo calmo, até que ouviram um grito vindo do dormitório feminino e um barulho de sirene, seguidos de um leve estalido.

James se levantou na hora e foi até a base da escada, onde encontrou Marlene respirando rapidamente e com uma mão no peito, apoiada na parede.

-Tudo bem aí, McKinnon? – James perguntou, com a varinha em riste.

-Sim, sim eu só... – Ela respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos – Eu estava descendo a escada, Mary está me esperando na biblioteca... Enfim, eu estava descendo a escada quando de repente vi um _rato_!

-Um rato? – James perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Eu... eu tenho _pavor_ a ratos!

-E cadê o rato?

-Voou para longe!

-Voou? – James perguntou de novo.

-Eu devo ter feito algum feitiço sem querer... Ai que nojo! Odeio ratos!

E Marlene saiu, ainda com a respiração irregular, para fora do Salão Comunal. James procurou pelo dito rato, mas não encontrou nada. Ainda estava com uma expressão confusa quando se sentou ao lado de Remus.

-O que foi aquilo? – Sirius perguntou, olhando para James, mas sem abaixar o jornal.

-McKinnon encontrou um rato na escada. Aparentemente ela tem pavor a ratos. – James explicou.

-Mas e a sirene? – Remus questionou – Tinha algum homem lá?

-Não, mas ela pode ter acionado sem querer.

-Como assim?

-Ela deve ter feito algum feitiço para expulsar o rato que deve ter mexido com o sensor – James comentou – Sei lá.

O assunto foi deixado de lado com a chegada de Lily, chamando Remus e James para a reunião dos Monitores. Sirius permaneceu no sofá, até Peter chegar.

-Você é tão idiota, Rabicho! – Sirius exclamou. Peter se assustou.

-O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

-Era para você ter esperado todo mundo sair do Salão Comunal, antes de tentar. Como explicar a sirene ligando do nada?

-Eu... eu não sei!

-Não se preocupe, Rabicho. Eu darei um jeito nisso.

E foi por isso que às 3 horas da manhã a sirene do Dormitório Feminino soou novamente.

James e Remus (ambos de pijama moletom) rapidamente foram para a base da escadaria, onde encontraram Lily (também de moletom).

-Conseguiu ver quem foi, Lily? – Remus perguntou, bocejando. A ruiva estava de braços cruzados.

-Não. Só vi um maldito cachorro saindo daqui.

-Um cachorro? – James e Remus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É. Um imenso cachorro preto.

Os dois Marotos se entreolharam e Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Isso não é coisa de vocês, certo?

-De forma alguma – James respondeu rapidamente – Deve ter sido algum aluno mais novo que conseguiu se esconder ou sair...

O resto da teoria de James foi interrompido pela entrada de Sirius no Salão Comunal, que já estava cheio de gente nesse momento.

-Onde você estava, Almofadinhas? – James perguntou suspirando. Sirius sorriu.

-Por aí. Procurando alguma coisa verde...

James e Remus reviraram os olhos, enquanto Lily estreitou os dela.

-Detenção, Sirius. Sábado. – James falou e se virou para Lily – Se tiver alguma pista, avise.

-Tem alguma suspeita? – Lily perguntou, descruzando os braços.

-Er, tenho. Pode deixar que eu e Aluado cuidamos disso.

Lily sorriu e apertou o ombro dos dois, deu uma encarada em Sirius e começou a chamar as pessoas para os Dormitórios.

-Bem – Sirius disse se deitando na cama. James e Remus o imitaram, enquanto Peter abria um olho apenas – não dá para entrar no Dormitório feminino na forma animaga, caso vocês estejam se perguntando.

James lutou (e perdeu) contra um sorriso de canto de boca, o tipo que diziam que ele e Sirius tinham iguais.

-Oh, droga. Pelo menos as pessoas não vão se perguntar o motivo de um cervo estar no Salão Comunal...

Remus riu e Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Pete foi inútil mais cedo – Sirius comentou – Eu tinha que averiguar.

James retrucou e se deitou, ignorando a discussão entre Sirius e Peter sobre a inutilidade deste.

A primeira coisa que Lily perguntou a James foi se o assunto havia sido resolvido. Ele prontamente respondeu que sim.

-Foi apenas um susto. Não vai mais acontecer. Eu e Aluado garantimos.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas ela já tinha se acostumado a não questionar certas coisas vindas dos Marotos. Além do mais, ela confiava em Remus. Ele era um de seus melhores amigos. E todo mundo sabia disso.

Isso, porém, não impediu em nada a cena que James presenciou na quarta à noite quando estava saindo para um longo banho no banheiro dos monitores. Ele fazia silêncio, temeroso que pudesse acordar alguém. Não esperava que alguém já tivesse acordado.

-Hm... – Ele ouviu Remus dizer – Isso não parece funcionar... Hm... _Accio lingerie verde_!

Nada aconteceu, exceto que Remus xingou baixinho e James não segurou o riso. Lupin se virou assustado e suspirou ao reconhecer o amigo.

-Acho que os fundadores se precaveram contra jovens pervertidos que querem convocar roupas íntimas de bruxas inocentes, Aluado.

-Foi a maneira mais inofensiva que achei de... _tentar_.

-Muito esperto.

-Eu sei que foi idiota, mas as vezes, a simplicidade é a chave.

-Fechadura errada, Aluado – James olhou para o relógio – Eu, er, já vou. Estou levando o Mapa.

Remus ainda estava concentrado em outras palavras para usar quando de repente percebeu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lily Evans. Ele engasgou e começou a tossir.

-Tudo bem, Remy?

-Er, sim, sim. Eu só... – Ele limpou a garganta – engasguei.

-Percebi – Lily respondeu rindo.

-Vai, er, sair?

-Anh? Sim, vou. – Remus a observou ajeitar as roupas (trouxas, e não as vestes normais) – Vou checar os horários das rondas.

-Mas James não fez isso hoje de tarde?

-Não conte para ele... mas, er, eu tenho o costume de checar depois dele.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Não que eu duvide dele – Lily falou rapidamente – Eu faria isso se fosse qualquer pessoa, mas tenho medo que achem que só estou fazendo isso por ser... bem, _James Potter_.

Remus sorriu e Lily continuou seu caminho. O Maroto suspirou e desistiu de tentar convocar a lingerie e foi dormir. Quem sabe não surgiriam novas ideias no dia seguinte?

* * *

A quinta-feira foi tranquila, sem mais tentativas de ganhar o que os Marotos passaram a chamar de Aposta Verde. Talvez devido a uma explosão de fogos de artifícios propiciada por Sirius e James (não que as demais pessoas soubessem que o Monitor-Chefe estava envolvido) que requereu atenção integral de ambos para que as luas e planetas envolvidas nos fogos estivessem organizados de maneira correta.

Mas na sexta de noite uma inocente conversa entre Lily e Marlene deu uma ideia a Peter.

Elas estavam discutindo a respeito de um super-herói trouxa chamado Homem-Aranha. Aparentemente, ele podia andar pelas paredes.

-Almofadinhas... – Peter sussurrou.

-Quê?

-Será que se nós andássemos no _teto_ , conseguiríamos entrar no dormitório?

Os olhos azuis-acinzentados de Sirius brilharam.

-Feitiço auto-colante, é claro, Rabicho!

Foi decidido que, por motivos óbvios de equilíbrio, Sirius seria o responsável por testar a teoria de fato. Sirius e Peter foram rapidamente para o dormitório, onde foram lançar os feitiços em luvas e sapatos.

Além disso, às duas da manhã, Sirius também lançou um feitiço da Desilução nele mesmo no Salão Comunal, enquanto Peter se cobria com a Capa da Invisibilidade.

-Nenhum barulho, Rabicho.

Com certo cuidado, Sirius começou a escalar as paredes. Até chegar ao teto da escadaria do dormitório feminino. Foi avançando até que a sirene começou a tocar e as escadas viraram a escorregadeira de sempre, através da qual Lily desceu assim que possível.

-Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela questionou. Nesse momento, James apareceu, extremamente sonolento.

-Eu não sei, mas quero _matar_ o idiota que está fazendo isso.

Ele ajudou Lily a dispersar os demais alunos.

-Pensei que isso não fosse mais acontecer, Potter. – Lily comentou.

-Anh? Ah. Desculpe, Evans. Eu vou resolver.

-Espero que sim. Esses alarmes falsos estão atrapalhando meu sono REM.

James até pensou em questionar o que diabos era "sono REM", mas ela já havia saído. James tirou os óculos e esperou seus amigos se revelarem.

-Eu sei que você quer ganhar a Aposta Verde, Sirius – Ele disse quando este reapareceu – mas chega de tentar entrar lá pela noite, ok?

-É, ok.

Quando Remus acordou no dia seguinte, estranhou suas luvas jogadas no chão. Estranhou ainda mais a dificuldade que tivera ao tentar recolhê-las.

Naquele sábado haveria um jogo de Quadribol entre Sonserina e Corvinal. James estava ansioso para assistir; primeiro porque era Quadribol, segundo porque ele queria que a Sonserina perdesse e terceiro porque enfrentariam a Corvinal no próximo jogo. Os Marotos sempre assistiam aos jogos juntos (exceto quando James jogava). Mas o jogo já havia começado e nada de Peter e Sirius.

Eles só apareceram depois de o placar está 70 a 60 para a Sonserina (o que explicava a carranca de James).

-Onde vocês estavam? – Remus perguntou aos dois amigos. Eles deram de ombros.

-Por aí.

-Vocês por acaso saberiam dizer porque minhas luvas estavam grudadas no chão hoje?

Sirius e Peter se entreolharam, enquanto James encarou os dois severamente.

-Relaxa, Pontas. – Sirius disse, revirando os olhos – Pegamos emprestadas ontem, Aluado. Não dá para entrar no Dormitório Feminino andando no teto. – Ele acrescentou como quem comenta o tempo.

Remus gemeu e James meramente deu um tapa na cabeça dos dois e voltou sua atenção ao jogo.

Quando o pomo finalmente foi apanhado (por Regulus Black, para imenso desprazer de Sirius) e a Sonserina ganhou, os Marotos saíram das arquibancadas. Sirius desapareceu rapidamente (Remus tinha a impressão de ter ouvido uma voz feminina chamando pelo amigo, mas não tinha certeza) e os outros três ficaram discutindo os lances do jogo.

-Potter, uma palavrinha, por favor...

James sorriu ao reconhecer a voz e se virou para ver Lily. Ela estava encostada num dos suportes das arquibancadas.

O sorriso desapareceu ao ver a expressão mais séria da garota, que combinava com seus braços cruzados. Remus e Peter acenaram e continuaram o caminho. James sorriu de novo para Lily e apoiou um braço no mesmo suporte de arquibancada que ela, se aproximando.

-O que manda, Evans? – Ele perguntou num tom de voz mais baixo. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Você _precisa_ controlar seus amigos – Ela disse simplesmente. James suspirou.

-O que eles fizeram agora?

-Sirius e Peter estavam brincando de levitar um ao outro no Salão Comunal e acabaram _perdendo o controle_ , o que resultou em Peter ultrapassando o limite da escadaria do Dormitório Feminino e ativando o alarme. – James suspirou novamente.

-Eu vou falar com eles, ver se consigo fazer alguma coisa.

-E alguma coisa me diz que eles também têm alguma coisa a ver com ontem à noite – Ela continuou, fazendo James sorrir.

-Hmmm, será que você tem uma boa intuição, Srta. Evans? – Ele perguntou, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas e fazendo Lily sorrir.

-Eu vou descobrir isso.

-Eu não tenho dúvida.

-E não se esqueça de hoje à noite, Potter... – Lily disse, começando a andar. James a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo que ela continuasse a andar. Ela se virou e ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadoramente, mas James apenas a puxou um pouco para perto de si, ele mesmo indo para trás.

-Pontas, isso lá é maneira de se tratar uma garota? – Sirius falou, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo – Eu já lhe disse que esse tipo de coisa não funciona com Lily.

Com certa relutância, James soltou o braço da ruiva e ela riu.

-Obrigada por me salvar, Sirius. Eu estava preocupada em ser agarrada por seu amigo no espaço debaixo das arquibancadas.

-Ah, é o lugar favorito dele de agarrar pessoas – Sirius comentou, sorrindo.

-Experiência pessoal? – Lily perguntou, com um meio-sorriso. James também sorriu, enquanto o amigo nem mudava a expressão.

-Talvez. Não colocaria no meu Top 5, porém. Muito apertado. Prefiro um pouco mais de espaço...

Os três riram e andaram em direção ao castelo.

-Talvez você não saiba o que fazer em espaços apertados, Almofadinhas – James comentou. Sirius estava ao seu lado, separando-o de Lily. Sirius suspirou.

-Pontas, não creio que preciso falar de novo a respeito do armário. – Sirius disse, enquanto James fez uma careta – É apenas uma questão de preferência. Por exemplo, a sala velha de Feitiços.

James iria falar alguma coisa, mas foi Lily que conseguiu sua vez.

-Ah, a velha sala de Feitiços. Essa é boa. Melhor que, digamos, a de Transfiguração. – Sirius sorriu em triunfo e James meramente a olhou, ajeitando os óculos e bagunçando os cabelos – De qualquer jeito, depende do momento.

-O que depende do momento? – James perguntou.

-A necessidade de espaço. Você não vai levar uma garota num encontro para debaixo das arquibancadas, mas se vocês estivessem passando por lá por outro motivo, um pouco de falta de espaço talvez caia bem.

Sirius começou a rir e James passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo.

-Evans, Evans... palavras de uma verdadeira conhecedora.

James enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e Lily riu.

-Por sinal, o que vai ter hoje à noite? – Sirius perguntou.

-Potter e eu vamos cobrir uns quintanistas na ronda. – Lily disse rapidamente.

-Sabe, eu sempre achei que você fosse roubar Pontas da gente, só nunca imaginei que fosse ser por causa dessa coisa de _monitoria_.

* * *

O resto do fim de semana se passou sem intercorrências, assim como o início da próxima. Na verdade, a única intercorrência que houve foi na quinta-feira, durante a aula de Poções. Estava tudo indo como sempre, Lily com Marlene, Sirius com James, Remus com Peter... Quando de repente, o caldeirão de Snape explodiu e a poção voou para todos os lados, incluindo nele mesmo. O resultado foi uma imensa confusão na masmorra agora ocupada por fumaça, enquanto James e Lily (vale ressaltar que o primeiro estava com um imenso sorriso) tentavam acalmar a situação.

-Potter, para que você fez isso? – Lily perguntou depois da aula, quando os dois estavam arrumando as coisas. James arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! – Ele disse. Lily o encarou em descrença. – Eu juro!

-E por que estava sorrindo tanto?

-A sala toda estava. Até Slughorn esboçou um riso.

-Mas você odeia Snape.

-Muita gente odeia Snape – James rebateu, dando de ombros. Depois suspirou – Olha, eu realmente odeio Snape, e sim, eu realmente me diverti um pouco mais do que o adequado, mas você acha que eu realmente faria isso?

-Você já fez coisas piores...

James se aproximou dela e a olhou nos olhos, segurando seus ombros.

-No passado. Você já me pediu para não mexer mais com ele. Você acha que eu realmente faria isso depois... depois de _tudo_?

Lily suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

-Desculpe, é só porque... bem, costume – Ela respondeu rindo. Ele sorriu também. – Agora tire suas mãos sujas de tripas de sapo de mim e vamos almoçar.

-Além do mais – James disse, quando eles já estavam entrando no Salão Principal – Se eu _fosse_ fazer alguma coisa, não seria na sua frente. Eu não sou _tão_ idiota.

Ele riu e Lily, como única resposta adequada, bateu em sua cabeça. Isso apenas fez com que ele risse mais.

Ao chegar na mesa, Remus estava devolvendo uma escova de cabelo a Marlene, que sorria agradecida.

-Ela deixou cair – Lupin explicou, dando de ombros inocentemente.

Mas suas intenções não eram tão inocentes assim, como se provou no dia seguinte. Remus relatou sentir-se mal na aula de História de Magia e saiu. James estranhou, mas decidiu que procuraria pelo amigo depois.

Binns resolveu, por algum milagre, liberar a turma mais cedo naquela sexta. James e os Marotos aproveitaram para ver se Remus estava melhor. Quando eles chegaram no dormitório masculino, todavia, encontraram Marlene.

-Hm, Lene? – James chamou – Por acaso viu Aluado?

-Sou eu, Pontas – Marlene respondeu – Poção Polissuco _não_ funciona para entrar no Dormitório Feminino.

Os outros três riram.

-E como você teria uma Poção Polissuco, Aluado? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eu posso ter roubado de Slughorn. Esses roubos tendem a acontecer quando caldeirões explodem.

Os quatro riram um pouco mais e esperaram Remus voltar ao normal antes de descer.

* * *

No sábado, Remus estava na biblioteca com Peter, ajudando o amigo no dever de Feitiços quando foram interrompidos.

-Aluado, Rabicho. Tenho o prazer de anunciar que eu ganhei a Aposta Verde. – Sirius anunciou dramaticamente

Os outros dois ficaram boquiabertos.

-Vamos, está no nosso Dormitório. Não sei onde James foi, mas mostramos para ele depois.

-Como você conseguiu entrar? – Remus perguntou, quando eles já estavam subindo as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória.

-Eu não entrei. Fui apenas brilhante.

-Conta logo! – Peter pediu.

Sirius negou e disse que iria esperar por James. Quando eles chegaram, no Dormitório Masculino, James já estava lá, deitado em sua cama, lendo um livro.

-Pontas, Almofadinhas conseguiu a lingerie verde! – Peter contou animadamente.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos, fechando o livro.

-Como?

-Bom, eu estava na cozinha tranquilamente conversando com os elfos quando lembrei que _eles_ eram os responsáveis por lavar _todas_ as roupas de _todos_ os alunos.

Os outros três sorriram.

-Conversei com uns dois ou três, que ficaram felizes em me ajudar. Eu posso ou não ter derramado algumas lágrimas. Eles me entregaram a lingerie foi assim que Sirius Black conseguiu ganhar a Aposta Verde.

Ele então abriu uma gaveta de seu armário dramaticamente e...

-Onde está? – Ele exclamou. – _Accio_ lingerie de Evans.

Nada aconteceu.

Sirius tomou o Veritasserum, e provou que toda a sua história era verdadeira. Mas como ele não tinha a lingerie em mãos, ficou decidido que ele não ganharia a aposta.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, James estava deitado, coberto apenas pelos lençóis da cama fechada pelas cortinas. Em sua mão direita, ele segurava uma fina peça de lingerie verde.

-Você tem alguma noção de quanto problema essa coisinha me causou? – Ele perguntou, ainda olhando para o objeto em questão. Uma leve risada ecoou em seus ouvidos, e ele sentiu Lily se apoiar com os cotovelos na cama, sem nem se preocupar em se cobrir. James olhou para ela e sorriu.

-A culpa é de seus amigos, não minha.

-Se você nunca tivesse comprado isso, Sirius nunca teria visto e, portanto, nunca teria sugerido a maldita aposta.

-Bem, se eu não tivesse comprado, _hoje_ não teria acontecido, então... – Ela rebateu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. James levantou a mão e colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás de sua orelha.

-Deixe-me reformular: se você não tivesse deixado Sirius ver você comprando...

Eles riram e James a puxou para um beijo.

-Então todos aqueles sinais da sirene...

-Foram eles.

-Até Remus?

-Até Remus.

-Uau.

James sorriu e começou a afagar a cabeça de Lily.

-Só para você saber, Remus, o santinho, foi o responsável pela explosão do caldeirão de Snape.

-Remus? Mas por quê?

-Para que ele pudesse roubar Poção Polissuco.

-Poção Polissuco?

-Para ele tentar entrar aqui.

Lily soltou uma longa gargalhada.

-E nenhum deles pensou em entrar pela janela com a vassoura?

-Nope.

Lily riu de novo e James teve de acompanhá-la.

-E você? O que você fez?

-Eu? Eu devolvi a sua lingerie assim que vi que Sirius pegou.

-Bom garoto.

-A recompensa é boa.

Ela riu e se levantou um pouco mais para beijar James.

-Só acho uma pena Sirius ter estragado a surpresa.

-Ele não estragou. Eu lhe garanto.

Eles se beijaram de novo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, James apareceu no Dormitório Masculino com um imenso sorriso.

-Finalmente, Pontas. Você precisa parar de dormir fora, acaba preocupando Aluado – Sirius comentou.

-Preparados para perder uma aposta, rapazes? – Foi o que ele disse.

Os outros três levantaram-se rapidamente.

-Você conseguiu? Mas como?

James tirou a dita lingerie do bolso e os outros arfaram.

-Bem... vocês não disseram nada sobre o participante _tirar_ a lingerie dela com as próprias mãos.


End file.
